


A Price

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [37]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olenna tells Margaery there is a price to be queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Price

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship. No spoilers.

“How badly do you want to be queen?” Olenna asked Margaery, stepping into her granddaughter’s bedchamber. “Because if you want it as badly as you claim to, you’ll end this thing you have going with Sansa Stark immediately.”

Margaery protested “But I like Sansa. And I thought you liked her too.”

“I do like her. The problem is the people of King’s Landing have started to wonder if maybe you like her a little too much.”

Margaery was shocked. She was sure they had been more discrete.

“Now I don’t particularly care one way or the other, dear” continued Olenna. “But if you want to be queen, if you want your children to sit on the Iron Throne one day, you will no longer see Sansa.”

“What if I want both the Throne and Sansa?” challenged Margaery.

“Everything comes at a price, my girl. Now I suggest you decide quickly.”


End file.
